I'm In Love With A Winchester
by fangirl1011
Summary: Jackie Evans lost her mother the week before, right around the time she started drawing people she'd never seen before. Since then, she's gotten a visit from federal agents, her friend's lost her mother the same why Jackie did, and she can't stop drawing these agents. Is she meant to be friends with them? What's going on? (I own Jackie and her friends. That's it.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm an artist. It's in my blood. So far I've only drawn people I know or have seen on at least a weekly basis. So, why was I suddenly drawing people I'd never seen before? My best friends said it was fate trying to tell me to track down these people, that they were part of some plan I was supposed to be a part of.

I thought maybe it was my overactive imagination. Except I couldn't draw anything or anyone else. It was like my hands wouldn't let me. I tried over and over again to draw someone else, anybody else, but it just wasn't happening. I was becoming frustrated for the eighth day in a row when the doorbell went off. I took my sketchbook with me when I went to answer the door.

"Hello. Are you Miss Evans?" a man closely resembling one of my drawings asked. He had long dark brown hair, hazel green color eyes, and he was really tall. A shorter man resembling another one of my drawings stood next to him. He had really green eyes and short light brown hair.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Agents Smith and Wesson. We'd like to ask you a couple questions."

"Uh, sure. Come on in." I stepped aside to let them in. "If this is about my mother, I already talked to the police. I don't have anything else to say."

"Well, there were just some parts of your story that didn't quite make sense," Agent Smith said, sitting on my couch with Agent Wesson. I sat in the chair across from them, and continued my drawing. With the real people in front of me, it was a lot easier to speed up my drawing.

"When was the last time you visited your mother?"

"Last Thursday."

"Okay. Did she seem off at all?" I thought back to my visit.

"Well, she did say she'd been seeing my dad a couple times. That's probably because we just cleaned out an old storage locker of his, though."

"And that just started after you cleaned out his storage locker?"

"She claimed she saw him while we were cleaning it out, but she was delusional."

"So you didn't see him at all?" Agent Wesson asked.

"Of course not. He's been dead for a little over a year now. Um, how does this help you?"

"We just need all the facts."

"Was your mother depressed?" Agent Smith said before Agent Wesson could ask me something.

"Well, she had to be to take her own life, but I never saw any signs. She wasn't on antidepressants, seeing a therapist, or anything."  
"Okay. Did you notice anything odd in the house when you visited her?"

"Like what?"

"Cold spots, maybe a smell?"

"Old lady perfume." I went back to my visit. "Rotten eggs, maybe." They exchanged a look.

"I think that's all we need. Thank you for your time." I nodded.

"We're sorry for your loss," Agent Smith added, getting up.

"Can you just… stay there for a minute?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks." I rushed through the drawing as much as I could, glancing up at Agent Smith a couple times. "How long are you gonna be in town?"

"Maybe a couple days. Why?"

"It's nothing." I finished the scruff, and smiled up at him. "Thank you." He nodded, and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me, or was she a little odd?" Dean asked once the woman's front door was closed.

"She's an artist by the looks of it."

"Yeah, but why ask me to stay there? Why not you?"

"I don't know, but there's definitely a case here."

"Agreed. Let's find this son of a bitch before he kills again."

"Or she."

"Right." They got into the Impala. "It's annoying me now."

"What?"

"That she drew me." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, for some reason, she finds you attractive."

"What do you mean "for some reason?" I'm incredibly attractive."

"Then, that must be why she drew you."

"How'd she finish so quickly, though?"

"Why don't you just go back and ask her?"

"Because that would be weird."

"So is this conversation."

"Shut up." Dean put in his Metallica tape, but Sam turned it off.

"Why does her drawing you irritate you so badly?"

"I thought you didn't like this conversation."

"Well, you started it."

"She started it."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we just met her."

"You've flirted with people we just met."

"Let's just discuss the case from now on. Okay?"

"Sure. So, do we think it's a demon?"

"What kind of demon goes around making people commit suicide?"

"And what about seeing the dead father?"  
"Let's ask Cas." Dean pulled out his phone, and dialed Cas's number.

"Hello, Dean," Cas answered after a couple rings.

"Hey, Cas. Our case is a little confusing."

"How so?"

"Well, we talked to the daughter of the suicide victim. She said her mother was seeing her dead husband for a week before killing herself."

"That sounds like a vengeful spirit."

"Yeah, but she smelled rotten eggs at the house the day before," Dean added.

"So a demon?"

"But that doesn't explain the husband."

"Maybe it's a rogue angel committing the suicide for a depressed person."

"That's a comforting thought," Dean mumbled. "Hang on. I thought you and Hannah rounded up all the rogue angels."

"It's possible we missed a couple."

"Great." He hung up, and headed towards the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of my day researching the FBI agents. That's when I came across a criminal database. It couldn't hurt to scroll though even though that's not what I was looking for. As I was scrolling, I saw two familiar faces. The FBI agents, Wesson and Smith. Although, their names on here were Sam and Dean Winchester.

When my phone rang, I nearly hit the ceiling. Once I found my phone, I checked my caller ID. It was just my friend, Alison. I considered hitting ignore, but she'd only show up at my door. I hit answer.

"Hey. What's up?" I said.

"You sound like sh… crap." Her dad must've been sitting next to her.

"Gee, thanks, Ali."

"Anytime. So, I have some… terrible news."

"And what would that be?"

"My stepmom committed suicide early this morning."

"Really? Why? I thought she was happy."

"She must've been acting. Anyway, we're really broken up about it." I rolled my eyes. Ali hated her stepmom with a passion. It wasn't one sided, either.

"Your dad must be so upset."

"Yeah. I had to force feed him baby food for breakfast and lunch. If he doesn't feed himself for dinner, I'm dropping him off at your house."

"No thanks. I actually got a visit from FBI agents today."

"Really? Did you do something illegal?" She sounded so excited.

"Of course not. They were asking about my mom."

"Oh. Wait. Why is the FBI interested in a suicide?"

"No idea. Um, I do need to talk to you, though. Can I come over?"

"Please. Maybe my dad will perk up with some company."

"Okay. I'll be over in, like, fifteen minutes."

"Hey. Bring a lot of good food."

"Okey dokey."

"Nobody says that anymore."

"I do."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you. See you in a bit."

"See ya." I hung up, and slid my phone into my back pocket.

I packed up my laptop, my sketchbook, and half of the desserts I had hidden in my kitchen, and stepped outside. It had been sunny earlier, but it now looked like it was about to rain. I unlocked my bike anyway, and headed down the street.

Alison lived five blocks from me, and it started raining before I got there. That was my luck for you. At least my sketchbook and laptop wouldn't get wet before I got there. My priorities were in the right spot.

"You know, you really need a car," Jackie called from the porch. I hopped off my bike, and walked it up to the porch.

"I am not paying for gas when I have a perfectly good bicycle."

"You're soaked. Let's go get you dried up." She smiled, and led the way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey. Does that bike look familiar to you?" Sam asked Dean as they pulled up to another victim's daughter's house.

"Should it?"

"It looks familiar for some reason."

"You're weird, dude. Come on." They got out, and ran up to the front porch where Dean rang the doorbell with a little more force than necessary. Sam was still staring at the bicycle.

"That's bugging me now."

"And you're bugging me, so shut up." The door opened.

"Can I help you?" a girl, a lot like the one they spoke to earlier, asked.

"Agents Smith and Wesson," Dean said, showing her his badge. Sam held up his, too. She looked hesitant, but still let them in.

"Thank you," Sam said with a polite smile.

"We'd like to ask you a couple questions about your mom."

"My stepmom, you mean. I'm Alison, by the way. Come sit down." She led them to a white living room. A man, the victim's husband, sat on a loveseat, and the girl motioned for them to sit on the couch across from him. "Dad, these men are FBI agents. They want to talk to us about Elizabeth." He nodded, and she sat next to him.

"Um, did she seem off at all leading up to… the incident?" Sam asked.

"Not really," the husband said.

"There was one thing. She got really freaked out at the store the other day. She said she thought she saw my mom." A familiar tune, faint but still there, filled the living room. "Sorry. My friend loves the piano."

"Did your friend know Elizabeth?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure. Upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you." Sam got up, and headed upstairs.

Sam was surprised to find the same girl from earlier sitting on the piano bench. He couldn't see her face, but she was sitting the same way she had in the chair earlier today. Her right leg was tucked under her left, and her head was resting against her left knee. Sam went over, and took a seat next to her. She stopped, and looked over.

"Hey," Sam said. "You're really good."

"Um, thanks." She seemed uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." He cocked his head. "I looked you up on the internet."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Yeah. You're not really FBI." It was Sam's turn to be uncomfortable. "Your brother is suspected of murder and about a million other charges including grave desecration and impersonating federal agents. The last two apply to you, too. Oh, and your brother is supposed to be dead."

"Um, yeah." He shifted his weight. "That's all true."

"I figured as much." She played a couple more keys on the piano. "Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Thanks." She gave him a little smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know where I got the confidence to confess all that to him, but he didn't seem upset by it. He just seemed kind of nervous or maybe ashamed. He didn't seem like a bad person, and neither did his brother. Murderers or not, they were pretty normal.

"My mom used to love that song."

"My parents hated it."

"Where'd you learn to play?"

"Youtube." He chuckled. "I could teach you, if you want."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No. You're too much like a giant puppy dog." This made him laugh. Like, really laugh. It was kind of awesome to hear.

"Okay. I accept that offer."

"Okay." I played the first three keys of "Hey Jude," and he played them back. I played the next three, and he played them back. This could've went on for hours if we hadn't been interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Ready to go, Agent Wesson?"

"Um, yeah." He looked at me. "See you around, Miss Evans."

"My name's Jackie."

"Okay. See you around, Jackie."

"See you around, Sam." He smiled at me, and I returned it. He left with a very confused look Dean. Ali appeared a few seconds later.

"What was that about?"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Only on the goodbyes. How'd you know his name?"

"I Googled them."

"Anything good?"

"Not really."

"Bummer."

"They're FBI agents. What'd you expect?"

"I don't know. Juvie record?" I chuckled.

"Agent Wesson,"

"Oh, please. Don't call him something different for me."

"Fine. Sam said his mom used to love Hey Jude."  
"Ew! I hate The Beatles. You staying for dinner?"

"No, I have to go."

"Alright. Text me when you get home."

"Okay." I slid my backpack on, and headed downstairs.

"Hey!" I stopped, and turned halfway around.

"What?"

"No more flirting with federal agents."

"I wasn't flirting." She rolled her eyes, and I continued downstairs and out the door. Sam was still there.

"Wanna ride home?" I looked at the thunderstorm, and nodded. I followed him to a black Impala, and slid in the backseat.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean didn't know why Sam had offered this kid a ride home, but he did. And she'd accepted. I guess I couldn't blame her in this weather. A metal bicycle isn't exactly a perfect ride for a thunderstorm.

"Hi, Dean," she said, leaning forward.

"Um, hi. How do you know my name?"

"I Googled you, and your name was actually on a criminal database." She smiled at him.

"That's nice to know. So, why'd you get in the car with me, then?"

"I trust you."

"Why? Did it not tell you what I supposedly did?"

"Yeah. There's a lot."

"Okay. Now I'm even more confused."

"You had the perfect opportunity to kill me earlier and you didn't, so I doubt you're that dangerous."

"You're weird."

"Dean!" Sam said, shocked. She only laughed.

"It's okay. I know I'm weird." They pulled up in front of her house. "Well, thanks for the ride."

"Sure thing," Sam said.

"Hey. If you want to continue, you know where I live. I'll be home all day."

"Okay." He was so full of smiles for some odd reason. It was as if her happy manner was an airborne disease. It was infectious. "See you tomorrow, Jackie."

"See you tomorrow, Sam." When she opened the door of the car, they could hear the distant sound of church bells. Dean smirked.

"Did you hear that?" he asked when the door was closed.

"Hear what?" Sam was watching to make sure she made it inside okay.

"The church bells. Maybe it's a sign."

"What kind of sign?" Dean pulled away from the house.

"That you're going to marry her."

"I'm not going to marry her."

"Well, you definitely got a crush on her."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, if you want to stay out all night tomorrow, I won't wait up."

"If you're gonna tease me about a crush I may or may not have, I'll tease you about your's."

"I don't have a crush."

"Sure, you don't. So you and Cas are just friends with a "profound bond," then?"

"There's nothing romantic between me and Cas!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! That stupid musical put ideas in your head."

"You loved that musical."

"I did not."

"You were totally into that one song."

"Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

Did I just invite him over tomorrow? What was I thinking? He's a fake FBI agent and he's at least three years older than me. That didn't matter to me, but it probably did to him. _Plus, he probably has a girlfriend._

"I'm going insane," I said to myself as I grabbed a squeezable applesauce out of the fridge. "And now I'm talking to myself. Great."

"That is alarming." I jumped back, forgetting their was a fridge behind me. I rubbed the back of my head, and glared in the direction of my sister's voice.

"Damn it, Callie. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Callie and I are identical twins. We both have our dad's dark hair and our mom's blue eyes. We're both flat chested, and short. We spent almost every minute of every day together since we were born. That meant we both exercised almost daily, and she was usually always over. Except she's engaged, which requires more of her time.

"Does Aaron know you're over here?" I sat on the couch next to her.

"He's working the night shift for the next couple weeks. So, you get me until he's back to normal."

"So, what's the time frame for that exactly?"

"Got a boyfriend I don't know about?"

"I… No. I don't."

"But you got a crush."

"I wouldn't call it a crush. Just… maybe."

"Come sit. Tell me all of it."

"Well, there's not much to tell. His name is Sam, and he's really, really tall. Six three maybe."

"Ooh! What else?"

"He's in his thirties. Um… he likes Hey Jude."

"He's sounding more like your soulmate."

"Shut up."

"You know I love you." She fell over so her head was on my lap. "Continue on."

"Well, that's just about it."

"You sure? No other details I should know about?"

"I offered to teach him how to play Hey Jude."

"You like him more than your twin?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You never taught me how to play."

"You never wanted to. You were content with painting."

"True. But still. You could've at least tried."

"Try to teach you something you don't want to learn? I'll pass."

"Whatever. That's it, huh?"

"He has an older brother."

"Hot?"  
"I guess so."

"You got the hots for the younger one."

"That is the weirdest thing to ever come out of your mouth."

"Good. I have achieved my daily goal." I laughed.

"I'm glad you're pleased." We continued to talk until we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up to Heat of the Moment, causing fear to race through him. He bolted up, and checked the date on his phone. It was Saturday, not Tuesday. He sighed in relief.

"'Morning, lover boy," Dean said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Shut up." He turned off the radio, and Dean finished brushing his teeth.

"I like that song."

"Too bad."

"Hey, so Cas thinks it's something like the witnesses."

"But they haven't witnessed the supernatural. Plus, they're going after random people."

"Not exactly. While you were upstairs flirting with the first vic's daughter,"

"I wasn't flirting with her."

"Whatever helps you sleep. Anyway, the dad mentioned that he'd had an affair with the second vic while he was still married to the girl's mom."

"So, the mom went after Elizabeth because she was having an affair. What about victim number one?"

"No idea. If the daughter knows, she didn't mention it. I say we pay her another visit."

"I'll ask."

"I'm going with. I have nothing better to do."

"Fine." Sam went to get changed.

Once they were in their suits, Sam and Dean headed over to Jackie's apartment. A red Impala was in the spot where they had parked before, so they had to park a couple of spots down. As they were getting out, a woman that looked exactly like Jackie came out of the house.

"Jackie?" Sam asked, and she looked over.

"Um, no. That's my sister." Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks.

"We weren't aware Jackie had a sister," Dean said.

"Well, she does. I'm her twin, Callie." She held out her hand, and they took turns shaking it.

"Agents Smith and Wesson."

"So I've heard." She smiled.

"You've heard?"

"Jackie tells me everything."

"Everything, huh?" Dean was a little nervous about she was told.

"Yup! You wanna ask me something?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Agent Wesson, why don't you go talk to Jackie?"

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you, Callie."

"You, too, Agent Wesson." Sam walked up to the house, and rang the doorbell again.

"Hey." Jackie smiled. She was wearing black athletic shorts and a Doctor Who tee shirt.

"Hi."

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"Is Dean coming in, too?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." She left the door open, and they went to sit in the living room.

 **Sorry for not posting in a while. I'm still in high school, so its hard to keep everything balanced. I'll try my best to update more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I had honestly expected him to show up later, but I wasn't complaining. I was just glad to have someone who was interested in something I was. It was rare for me. I always was less than my sister, and my friends.

"Hey, um, I have to ask you something," he said.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Did your mom have an affair?" I had hoped that wasn't going to come up, but I knew better. I'm just surprised he hadn't asked yesterday.

"Yeah, she did."

"With who?" I hesitated. "Jackie, it may help us in the investigation." I sighed.

"My dad's CO."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"He lives down the block."

"Thank you."

"Is that what Dean's asking my sister?"

"He might be." My sister would've found out eventually, anyway, so I was okay with that. "Does she know about the affair?"

"No. My mom and I thought it would be best if we didn't tell her."

"Why's that?"

"At the time, Callie wasn't exactly as great as she is now. Her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with, she was getting bullied, and her friends had been in a drunk driving accident. We thought telling her might send her over the edge."

"But your mom told you?"

"No. I found out on accident."

"And how did he react?"

"My father, or his CO?"

"Both, if you don't mind."

"My dad was angry, and it made him reckless. His CO was guilty, but claimed he was in love with my mom. That's what they told me, anyway."

"Where's your father buried?"

"He was cremated." Sam sighed. "Why?"

"Just asking."

"What's going on?"

"I gotta go, but maybe we can meet up sometime."

"Sam?" He was already out the door. "Sam!" I watched him grab his brother's arm, and drag him to their car. Callie looked back at me, confused. She jogged up to the door.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. I gotta go."

"You're going to tail FBI agents?"

"Yup." I grabbed my keys and my jacket from the hooks by the door, and locked the door behind me. Callie followed me down the walkway.

"This is a bad idea."

"Which is why you're not coming with me."

"The hell I'm not." I got in my car, locking the doors. She glared at me halfheartedly as I took off.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay. So, you think they're going to go after the other person in the affair?"

"That's what I just said."

"And the father's cremated?"

"That's what Jackie said."

"Okay. What about the other one? Alison?"  
"What'd she say about her mother?"

"Committed suicide after she found out."

"Jackie said her dad got reckless after he found out. He got himself killed in battle. It's possible that it's only people who died from the affair.

"Even if it was suicide?"

"Yeah. It could be. I'm just giving you a theory here."

"No offense, but your theory sucks."

"What else do we have? I don't see anything else that connects these victims and their so called murderers."

"Maybe we ought to keep digging. We can't just burn the bones of the mother in hopes she'll stop. Plus, what about her dad?"

"I'm not talking about burning yet, Dean. We need to check other cases in the area, scope the place out."

"And your date?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is more people may get killed."

"Right."

"But what's so special about this town?"

"Pull over."

"What?"

"You heard me." Sam complied, and Dean got out of the car. Sam followed. "This could be the cause." He pointed down an alley that was graffitied. Sam recognized one of the things drawn.

"A symbol. For what?"

"I don't know. Let's go do some research."

"Send Cas a picture first. He might know." Dean pulled out his phone, and snapped a picture.

"Alright. Let's get back to the motel room. Keys." Sam tossed him the keys, and they got back into the car.

"If my theory is right, Jackie's dad is gonna go after his CO, and Alison's mom after her dad."  
"I know that. We need to protect them, but we need to know what we're up against." Sam's phone rang, and he looked down at the caller ID. "Don't keep your girlfriend waiting."

"She's not my girlfriend, and you don't know who it is." Sam answered. "Hello."

"Sam, I need you now."

"Jackie? What's wrong?"

"I think my sister's in trouble."

"We're on our way. Tell me what happened."

"I borrowed my sister's car, and when I came back she wasn't at my house. I texted her, she told me she was at my dad's CO's apartment, so I went to get her. The door opened, but then slammed shut with her still inside."

"We're almost there. Hold on."


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the porch of the apartment while I waited for Sam and Dean. It was agonizing. I didn't know what was happening to my sister, and that was torture multiplied by electric shock and acid burns. Probably even worse than that, too. My sister was always my responsibility, and I was failing.

"Are they still inside?" Sam asked, digging around the trunk of their car.

"Yeah." It pained me to say that.

"We're going to get them out."

"How? I couldn't pick the lock, and there's no windows even slightly open."

"Breathe, Jackie. We'll get them out."

"Sam? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam stood up, and followed his brother a little ways down the sidewalk. I could still hear them. "There's no way in that house. Lock can't be picked, windows are all locked with alarms on them, and there's no way that door gets broken down." I kept listening, but I was also aware the lock opened on the door.

"We can't just leave them inside."

"Me neither, but we can't get in." I could tell them, or I could go in on my own. Of course, I chose the former.

"Um, guys?" They looked at me, as I swung open the front door. "The door unlocked." They practically ran over.

"Stay out here on the porch," Sam instructed.

"The hell I will. That's my sister in there."

"Jackie,"

"We don't have time to argue."

"She's right, Sam," Dean agreed. "She'll end up coming in one way or the other." It was clear Sam was not happy about that.

"Fine, but stick close to us."  
"Okay." I followed them inside.

The house looked pretty normal. The only difference from two weeks ago was the papers scattered all over the floor, smashed picture frames, and torn photos. And the kitchen dividers that were made out of the railing supports.

"Callie?" Dean called, and I scanned everywhere for her. I couldn't see her, but I had a feeling those railing gates weren't for show. "I'll check upstairs, you two down here."

"Okay." Dean headed upstairs, and I realized he had a gun and a flask on him.

"What do you two really do for a living?" I asked.

"Saving people, hunting things. It's the family business."

"Okay." I was trusting both my sister's life and mine with trained assassins. I still don't think it was most stupid thing I'd ever done. "So, what are we dealing with here?"

"My best guess would be a vengeful spirit. They're spirits seeking revenge or sometimes protecting someone." The coffee table threw itself at Sam, but he jumped out of the way. It shattered against the wall. I knew they were right on the assumption. "Stay close."

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from upstairs. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Just a little… occupied." Sam was thrown into the hall closet, the door snapping shut after him. I was on my own.

 **Hey. I'm done with the Winchester POV for a while. I hope that's okay. Review, favorite, follow if you'd like. Appreciate it. Thanks and I love ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jackie?!" Sam yelled through the door.

"I'm alright!" I assured him. Physically, I was okay. Mentally, I wasn't sure. I was driven by my sister, though, and I was going to help her.

"Go find salt and maybe something pure iron." I looked at the gate around the kitchen. If I was lucky, I could maybe squeeze in between the bars.

"On it." I dropped to my hands and knees, and headed towards the gate. "Callie? Are you in there?" A cabinet door opened a crack, and I saw blue eyes peering out of it.

"Jackie?" She opened the door the rest of the way, and climbed out. "How'd you get in?"

"Long story. Just get some salt. Okay?" I stood up, not having to crawl through the bars anymore.

"Yeah. Where is it?" I pointed to a cabinet that held a big thing of salt. Before Callie could even pull herself up, a large butcher knife slid in between the cabinet handles. "Any place else?"

"Nope." I looked towards the utensil drawer, and she made a dash for it. She was able to get it before the spirit stopped her. I ran over to the closet Sam was locked in. "What now?"

"Salt circle. Stay in it."

"Got it!" I ran back over to Callie. "Salt circle. Stay in it."

"What about you?" I grabbed one of the iron pokers from the stand by the fireplace.

"Once these things collapse, run. Don't look back. Don't call 911."

"Jackie, no. It's a crazy of Dad. He'll kill you, too."

"That's why I need Sam and Dean. Can't do that from a salt circle."

"Be careful."

"I'll try."

"Promise me."

"Callie, this is Dad on a killing spree. I can't promise that."

"What I don't get is why. Do you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Mom had an affair with Gavin." She looked shocked and lied to.

"No. She wouldn't…"

"I know, Callie. I saw it."

"Then, why is he still here?"

"I think he wants revenge on those who knew. That's why he let you live."

"But then… he'll kill you."

"It'll be worth it if they kill him for good."

"Why is he coming back now?"

"Callie, I will answer your questions once we're safe. These collapse, run." She nodded, scared out of her mind. "You want me? Come and get me!"

"Jackie?!" Sam called from the closet. "Stay inside the circle!"

"I knew about her affair and you know it! What are you waiting for?!" I started up the stairs. "Let's go you son of a bitch!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean asked once I reached the top of the stairs. He was pinned against the wall by what appeared to be Gavin's knives.

"Saving you guys. He wants me, he can have me."

"No! We'll handle this."

"You think he's gonna let you go before I'm dead? Keep dreaming." I ran down the hall so Dean wouldn't be caught in the middle of a battle I was sure I would lose. I was okay with that.


	13. Chapter 13

I waited in the back bedroom, ignoring the protests Dean was still yelling at me. I held onto the iron poker as if my life depended on it. It did. I had no doubt he would show if I didn't have it, but I needed it. _But is it really worth their lives?_

"Fine. No iron?" I set the poker in a corner behind the door, and backed off. "No iron." My dad's image flickered into view. His hair was matted with blood, probably from the dent in his skull. His brown eyes were still filled with knowledge, but also with anger and betrayal.

"Jackie," he said in a voice that reminded me of the golem from The Hobbit.

"That's me. I knew about Mom's affair, but Callie didn't. Let her go."

"She knew."

"No, she didn't. I didn't tell her. Mom and Gavin sure as hell didn't tell her. So tell me, how'd she know?" Reasoning with a ghost without any other protection? The most stupid thing I'd ever done.

"I… don't know."

"Exactly because she didn't know. Let her go."

"And your friends?"

"Lock us in together. They aren't a part of this."

"Hunters."

"Yes, but what are they going to do from out there?"

"They go once you do."

"And Callie?"

"Already done." I looked out the window, and saw her running down the sidewalk.

"Okay. Get it over with."

"No. You'll suffer first."

"I'm already suffering. You got yourself killed because you weren't man enough to deal with a divorce. You left us to grow up with Mom and _him_." I took a step forward. "Callie cut herself almost everyday because of what you did. You didn't think about us when you did this." I gestured to him.

"Pain."

"We were in pain, too. No, you just can't stand the fact that you're the reason she was with him in the first place." I'll admit I was egging him on. I thought that if all of his energy was on me, Sam and Dean could get free.

"No!" He moved like lightning, suddenly holding me up with his hand against my neck. He was holding on so tight, it was a struggle to speak.

"What? Did… you kill Ali's… stepmom, too?" He loosened his grip so it was easier for me to talk.

"She had an affair with her dad!"

"So what?!" I screamed. "Tons of people have affairs! Did you ever think that maybe he was afraid of divorcing her only to find out it wasn't true? That Mom went behind your back because she was afraid of you?" His grip tightened more than it had been the first time.

"Never." I heard a thud below us, which meant Sam was free. Or another table had been thrown. It was most likely Sam. "If she was afraid of anybody, it was that scum."

"You're forgetting that Mom told me everything. She hated you and loved him." He looked down.

"Liar."

"Why would I lie? I'm gonna die either way. Look into my eyes." He did hesitantly. "Mom hated you. I hate you, too." He looked murderous, and I knew I had won. I had also lost. The Winchesters and my sister were alive, but I was dead. That was always my choice.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't feel it. I didn't want to feel it. I would leave Callie alone after I told her I'd try my best to stay alive. Instead, I egged him on until he stabbed me with the knife from the cabinet. I hadn't noticed it until now. And now all that was left was the dying part. And the part where he let me go.

"You will die," he said, letting me fall to the floor.

"I've accepted that." He glared at me, but didn't hurt me again. "I know the real you would never do this. I love that you, Dad." I should've started with those words. Although, it may not have worked then. But it did now.

The man in front of me, the spirit, changed into the man I knew. He was my father again, despite all the odds. His hair wasn't matted anymore, and there was no anger or betrayal in his eyes. In fact, he looked pained when he looked down at me. Then, I saw my mom. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

"She loves you," I said. I was bleeding out faster than I thought I would. "We all do. It's time to go now." I managed a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." He knelt next to me. "I'm so sorry, Jackie."

"It's okay, Dad. Just go with Mom." He nodded, and turned to face her. "Good luck."

"You take care of yourself, too," she said. "It's not just Callie who has love in her life now."

"I don't want to hear that." She chuckled. "Goodbye."

"No. See you again one day."

"Alright. See you one day."

"And take their offer." Before I could ask, they disappeared. I sighed, but I only had a brief moment of peace. Sam finally broke the door down.

"Jackie."

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Don't lie to me." He picked me up, and carried me out. I was beginning to lose consciousness.

"I'm not lying. It's just a stab wound. I've had worse." He looked alarmed. "Not physically, but mentally."

"That's not what I was talking about. Where is he?"

"I got through. He's in Heaven." I forced my eyes to stay open. "I'm okay."

"You're in worse condition than any of us." He set me down on the couch.

"I won't argue with that, but I'm still okay."

"You need medical attention."

"I don't do hospitals."

"Callie's fine," Dean said, stepping in. "She just wanted to get home."

"She's on her way?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing I can't walk off."

"If you can walk that off, I'll give up bacon cheeseburgers." He looked at Sam. "You call 911?"

"Not yet." I sat up, and tried to push myself up off the couch. Sam didn't like that idea, and forced me to sit back down.

"If you won't let me get things myself, there's a medical kit under the downstairs bathroom sink and there's whiskey in that cabinet." I pointed to the small cabinet in the corner.

"Whiskey and a medical kit? That's all you think you need?"

"I know that's what I need. Either let me up, or go get it for me. I can fix myself, Sam."

"Fine. Grab the alcohol, Dean." Sam headed towards the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Once I fixed myself up, much to Sam and Dean's displeasure, Sam gave me his jacket to wear outside. When I silently questioned it, he pointed out the my shirt was stained with blood, and that it would be bad if people saw that.

"You guys should get out of here," I said. "I don't think the police will want just your statement."

"Yeah."

"I'll go start the car," Dean said, leaving us alone.

"Oh yeah! I have something for you guys at my house."

"What?"

"Telling you would take all the fun out of showing you." I texted my sister, and told her where to find my drawings. I hadn't gotten the chance to add color, but I wanted them to have them before they left.

"We never did get to that piano lesson you promised."

"Maybe next time we meet up."

"Well, I hope we don't meet up again like this." I chuckled.

"Me, too. When I wished for adventure, I didn't think it'd be this dangerous."

"Yeah, well, there are much worse creatures out there."

"Like what?"

"We behead vampires, pump werewolves and shapeshifters full of silver, and we're usually exorcising demons."

"I guess you do lead a pretty dangerous life."

"Yeah." Callie walked in them, and handed me the rolled up papers.

"Thanks." She smiled, and walked off. She was going to be in shock for awhile. "This one's yours." I handed him the one with a golden ribbon tied around it. "And this one's for Dean." I handed him the other one.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't open them yet, though. You're supposed to open it once you're back at your motel room, or when you're out of town. It's a thank you and a going away present."

"Okay." I felt like I was in a chick flick, which wasn't my cup of tea. "Well, see you around." He stood to go. He gave me a smile, and left. I stood up, dialing, and walked over to the door. Dean caught my eye, and motioned me over. I quickly gave the information to the operator, and hung up.

"I don't know what you did, but you handled the situation pretty well," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You know, if you ever need anything or you catch wind of something that sounds like our type of thing, give us a call."

"I will. And be careful." He gave me a hug.

"Stay safe."

"I will." He let me go, and got in the car. Sam tapped me on the shoulder, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Don-" He cut me off with a kiss. That had to be the last thing I expected, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

"See you one day."

"O-okay. I mean, see you." He chuckled, and climbed in the Impala. I watched them go. "I think I'm in love with a Winchester." Callie laughed, and we waited for the police on the porch.

 **Hey! I apologize for the long gap in between chapters. My laptop broke, so I wasn't able to update. Anyway, I'm writing a second part to this story, if you're interested to see the ending. Thanks for the patience and reading, and I love y'all!**


	16. UPDATE!

**I just want to start of by saying I am so, so sorry. I promised you guys a part two about nine months ago, and I never delivered. I know, I'm horrible person. The truth is I forgot about it. I was reviewing it last night and I saw that promise. I feel awful, so part two of I'm In Love With A Winchester will be up sometime this week. Again, I am so sorry for the wait.**


End file.
